


Broken Shield And Suit

by 9shadesofkai



Category: Avengers, Marvel, WinterIron - Fandom, stony - Fandom, stuckony - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony, Daddy Issues, Dominant, Eventual Smut, Everybody loves Tony, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Innocent Tony, Jealous Bucky, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Bucky, Post end game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Team Iron Man, Team cap is sorry, Tony Angst, Tony is a Super soldier, Tony is gorgeous and everybody knows it, Tony protection squad, Top Steve Rogers, bambi eyes, bucky falls for tony, civil war angst, cute tony, mentions of depression and anxiety, potential stuckony, tony got that ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadesofkai/pseuds/9shadesofkai
Summary: [POST END GAME]Tony Stark came back to life as a super soldier after a successful experiment.It's been 10 years since Steve Rogers went into hiding after the funeral, nobody except Bucky know where he is.After several years of peace, it's finally coming to an end.Will the both meet each other and rewrite earth's fate, or are they destined to be star crossed lovers?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr Stark...I don't feel so good.."

"I don't know what's happening..."

"I don't want to go..sir please I don't want to go...."

No..no..what's going on...

Tony frantically held the boy who fell on his arms, his lips quivering, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

" I'm sorry..." Peter whispered, his voice barely audible, before Tony could even react, the young boy disappeared into a cloud of dust.

He stared at his hands blankly, a throbbing headache was developing beneath his Temples, he winced, brows furrowed tight with pain.

"No..No..." Tony shook his head again and again, his eyes filled with miserable tears, why is he not disappearing like them too.

He have two missions, to protect Earth and Peter.

He failed both.

"UGH!" All of the sudden, memories started flooding back to his mind and he remembered everything.

The Avengers won, everyone came back alive.

And he died.

Or was he?

So why is he here?

...

Suddenly his eyes shot open and his brownknitted together, his body covered in cold perspiration.

Those images, felt so vivid but strangely, he couldn't remember anything when he tries to recall.

Tony's Pov

"He woke up!"

"Mr Stark, Can you hear me..?"

" if you can hear me, blink your eyes twice."

It's a very familiar voice, but he can't recognise who is that?

My Father instinct wanted me to jump out of the whatever I'm lying on and hugged this young boy right in front of me tightly.

His hair was a soft brown, like the bark of an oak tree, not dark but simply gentle in any light , with a pair of hazelnut-like eyes and cherry lips.

Then I realised I'm in this situation whereby I can't move at all, It felt like a sleep paralysis.

I tried my best and I managed to blink once, and immediately, the boy's eyes lit up as if there are stars hidden within.

Wanting to see more, I blinked again.

"It worked..it worked..." Peter mumbled to himself, blinking lashes heavy with tears.

Seeing him trembling like a child, it breaks my heart, I want to hold him.

And in reality, I did, miraculously.

I held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked my chest.

After a few minutes, Peter raised his head up, showing his swollen puffy eyes as he sniffs his nose, he looks....adorable.

"Do I know you?"

"...*hiccups*..." he stares at me for a second before he stares at me in shock, his eyes are still puffy with some tears that have not dried up yet.

"Doctor strange..? Mr stark can't remember me.." Peter wiped his eyes with his tiny hands and turned to look at Doctor Strange who just opened the door.

"It's alright, the memories would come back soon." Doctor strange looked unsurprised at all, he probably foreseen it already.

To Be Continued...

Writer's Note:

How did Tony Stark come alive?

Hi guysss, I'm really excited to write this fan fiction because I was devastated after watching end game.

Please take note that some of things im gonna write later are according to what I imagined, please don't take it seriously and bash me.

I actually wrote this book way earlier but decided not to publish just in case I spoil anyone who hasn't watch yet!

Hope you all enjoyed and please show love and support.


	2. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote it in Wattpad , y’all can find me there too , @9shadesofkai !

*whisper* Vote And commentε-('∀｀; )

Third person Pov

"You died after sacrificing yourself to save everyone." 

This line was like a blast from the past, triggering something deep within Tony, something he didn't want to recall.

Tony widened his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down ,but the breaths felt sharp and shallow, it's meaningless.

Flashback

"Out of two million possibilities against Thanos, we only win one." Strange looked at Tony with a sombre expression, his tired face is covered in blood and dirt as he gestured "one" to me.

So..this is my fate?

This is why Stephen saved me in infinity war? 

Just so that I can die and sacrifice myself one last time in End game so everyone can live? 

...

"Ugh....and..I...am..Iron Man.." the overwhelming flow of energy rushed through my body as I quickly wore the infinity gauntlet.

*Snapped*

Every breathing sent ripples of pain through his shoulder, back and neck, It felt like a sharp-toothed creature eating him from the inside. 

I staggered a few steps before I fell to the ground in my broken Suit, vision turning black as I raised my head up.

The last thing I saw, was his tears.

But his face was blurred.

Who is Steve Rogers?

End of flash back.

"Continue." With trembling fingers, Tony gestured at Strange who looked worried and hesitant if he should continue or not.

" The overwhelming gamma radiation when you snapped, gave your body a fatal damage, so we made a bet, we injected Captain's blood into your almost dead body, it's either you turn into abomination or you survive...and you did it." Doctor strange added on.

" The little leftover serum in Cap's blood couldn't support your human body to overcome the Gamma radiation, so we brought you to Wakanda and asked shiru to make you into a half robot half human."

....

[after Doctor Strange explained everything to Tony]

" So Tony, you're going to stay with Peter, the kid that you were hugging, for the time being." Leaving this, Doctor strange opened a portal and left.

"Wow, some crazy magic." 

"Mr Stark..." Peter shyly walked in and gave a wide grin to Tony, " Do you want some food?" 

"Yeah that would be great, a burger?." Tony nod his head eagerly, even though he lost his memories but he still knows all the basic things.

"....."

Tony's favourite food is burger, and he always ask for burger after he came back from somewhere dangerous.

"What is it? If it's troublesome or something, then it's okay." Tony gave a concerned look when he saw Peter froze in place after he finished his liner

"No..it's just.." All of a sudden, Peter crashed himself into Tony's embrace, "I really miss you."

"O-oh."

"I thought that that was the last hug we would ever have, after you..die."Peter mumbled before he began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours.

"...that's okay." 

...  
To be continued :D

Writer's Note:

Hey I hope y'all did enjoy the story because I had a lot of fun writing it~

Please Vote And comment if you liked it so more people can see my story!


	3. Avengers night

Continuation after previous chapter ~

After a while, Peter slowly got up from Tony's embrace with a hue of redness spreading across his cheeks as he got embarrassed with his "childish" actions.

"It's okay, "Tony reassured Peter with a small pat on the shoulder, "tell me more about you?"

"So..My name is Peter Parker as you know, I'm Spider man, part of The Avengers and you're my mentor. "He scratched his head shyly, still embarrassed at how he cried like a child in front of Tony again.

"You're like my father, you taught me a lot of great things."he smiled fondly as he recalls all the good memories.

"Father?" Tony looked amused, " I'm not that old actually."

"Yeah, it's just that you're really respectable and you gave me a lot of help and care when I needed it the most." Peter smiled earnestly , he became much more comfortable as he talks about the good time they had in the past.

"That's nice.."Tony lips curved upwards, seeing how happy Peter is.

Third Person Pov

Peter brought Tony to Stark Tower after bringing some of his clothes and belongings along with him.

"Hmm seems like I had a pretty good life." Tony looked around the luxuriously designed tower, as he walked around, fragments of memories flashed back.

Some were him making his suits.

But most, was him with a man, and a shield.

"Mr Stark?" Peter turned around to find Tony's hand stretched out to grip the edge of the table for support, his brows frowning as if he is experiencing excruciating pain.

"Y-yes?" Peter's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, I just happened to remember some of the stuffs from the past."   
The corners of Tony's mouth lifted up into a smile when he saw how worried Peter was as he quickly ran here.

" Really? That's good!" Peter's eyes lit up as he looked up to meet Tony's eyes. "What did you recall?" 

"Its nothing much." Tony shook his head, he didn't feel like talking about it, his heart is hurting at the mere thought of that man.

" Dad.."Out of no where, there's a young girl that popped out and hugged Tony tightly, her big eyes are filled with tears as she whispered.

"..?" Tony looked at the girl as though she had just declared herself to be a flying purple cow. 

"Uh-..." 

"She's Morgan , you adopted her after Pepper passed on." A soft voice interrupted Tony before he can clarify his doubts, it's Bruce.

"We've heard that you woke up and we came by visit you, feeling honoured?" Thor smiled brightly as he walked in the door along with other avengers, his muscular body finally returned.(screams in 48 languages)

" w-what?" Tony's eyes widened.

"Mr Stark lost his memories, he can't recognise anyone of us here." Peter who kept quiet the whole time finally talked, " don't worry though, it's not permanent."

"You still owe me a drink." Rhodey joked, his eyes wet when he saw his Best Friend standing there alive, like the first time they met in MIT(school).

He walked up to Tony quickly and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sure, seems like I'm pretty rich." Tony laughed.

"You definitely are." Peter replied cheerfully, " hey Morgan, you want cheese burgers ?"

"Boy I'm not 5." Morgan rolled her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes, her cheeks slightly red due to embarrassment. 

...

The avengers all gathered and talked about the good old times and how they're doing now after End game for the whole night.

They drank and danced the night away .

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Please vote and comment if you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	4. Ambush

Steve Rogers Pov 

It's been 10 years after it happened.

I was in self denial, I couldn't bring myself to accept the truth.

Tony Stark died.

The love of my life, died.

So did my heart.  
...

Civil war

A grave mistake made by both of us.

It didn't just split the Avengers into half, it tore Tony and I apart and destroyed every single possibility we could have.

None of us won anything.

We lost everything we had.

But at the very least, he was alive, he was breathing and he was there, I can still watch him behind a screen.

After end game happened, reality hit me hard.

I will never see his smile again 

I will never see him cry again 

I can't even pretend he is still mine 

i lost my last chance to tell him

I love him.

And it hurts.

End of Pov 

It's been a month since Tony woke up.

News of the genius billionaire hero's revival spread around the world faster than a fatal disease.

It's in the television , Social media, newspaper and literally everywhere.

Tony was grounded in his own house because reporters and grateful civilians were always ready to block him somewhere, throw him with all questions and shove him with with lots of gifts.

It's not like Tony really hated it, it's just that he couldn't answer their questions since he only regained part of his memories.

And that's fucking annoying.

Sitting comfortably on the couch with his legs crossed, Tony let out a heavy sigh as he gazed out the window, "oh my god, when will I ever get out of my house!" He whined in despair.

"Well I've done you a favor," Nick Fury came out of nowhere and calmly watched Tony jumped in shock upon her arrival.

"Would be nice if you won't just scare someone in their own house." Tony rolled his eyes and fell on the couch again.

"Well," he shrugged, " So...you wanted to get out of your house without being caught?"

"Yea, you have a plan?" Tony's eyes lit up, he's gonna die from boredom if he doesn't get out of his house now.

"Right." Nick gestured Tony to come near him and whispered something into his ears.

"Woah finally you have some use!" Tony sassed before muttering a small thank you.

"Alright, you want me to accompany your lonely ass?" He arched his right eyebrow in amusement.

"No thank you."

In the park 

"Finally some fresh air." Tony took in a large breath of fresh air as he strolled along the gravelled path, internally thankful to Wanda.

Wanda worked with the authorities, okay, more like she threatened them.

Basically she made them shut down the area for a day and claim that there was an invasion from an unknown enemy and there were poison bomb found.

Tony found it stupid but well, it managed to fool the public.

"Hmm...?" Tony narrowed his eyes and slowed down his pace as he tries to listen to his surroundings. 

He felt a pair of eyes watching on him, it's not a hostile one but well, you should never let your guards down.

"Friday." Tony whispered softly, "can you help me check if anyone is following us now, don't be noticed." 

"Yes sir. Checking..." 

"Yes. There is a person hiding behind the tree 4 meter away from your right, sir."

"Okay."

...

"Show yourself in three seconds before I create an accident." Tony suddenly turned around and aimed his proton cannon at the tree where Steve is hiding as he threatened.

"3...2...." Tony continued to count until he froze in place when he saw who he was.

"Steve Rogers..." Tony's eyes widened in disbelief, he could feel his heart beat, every single pound in his chest. 

He was wearing a simple white Tee and a pair of jeans with a cap on top of his blonde hair, 

He looked skinnier than he remembered...

Steve didn't say anything, all he did was stared at Tony with his oceanic blue eyes that says everything.

There was longing, guilt, adoration and many other emotions Tony couldn't identify.

It was complicated, like the person he always is.

"..why are you here?" Tony whispered, his eyes were already wet without him knowing, he felt a uncontrollable pain coming within his chest.

"I came to see you.." Steve clenched his fists tightly, battling his mind to stop himself from running over and hug the love of his life so tightly he can't breath.

He can't. 

To be continued~


	5. Nightmares from the past

"I wouldn't stay long ." Steve smiled, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes, "I needed to see you.."

"...I.." Tony pursed his lips as he shift his body uncomfortably from left to right, " it might be a little inappropriate for me to ask this but were we..uh..sort of a thing in the past?" 

Steve stared at Tony unblinkingly, then his eyes widened in shock.   
"What do you mean?" He pressed as he approached Tony in one swift move.

"I lost my memories." Tony touched his neck nervously under the super soldiers sharp piecing gaze. He breathed.   
With His overwhelmingly large frame shadowing him, Tony had barely any room move at all. 

It was then he realised, he was a prey trapped by a predator.

He looked away.

"You.." Steve took a second before he wrapped an strong arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him so tight that Tony thought he was going to be crushed. 

"I wanted to see...just one last time before I go" Steve whispered into Tony's ear which is starting to turn pink, "but when I look at you, I couldn't."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave you," Steve buried his face into the shorter man's neck .

"I'll miss you."

Tony felt something wet on his shoulder.

It was Steve's.

"....." Tony hesitated for a moment before he decided to raise his arms up and hugged the Super soldier back.

"I..."Tony wanted to say something but before he could, a large hand gently covered his mouth and pushed him against a tree behind him.

"Hush.." Steve placed a finger on his dry lips, his ocean blue eyes fixated on Tony who is struck dumbfounded.

"Doll." Steve whispered fondly as he caressed Tony's face.

"Would you let me stay?" 

Tony felt adrenaline rushing through his veins, a voice in his head wanted to say yes but the other one is screaming no.

"Yes, he loves you." A voice whispered.

"NO!" The other voice interrupted.  
"He's manipulating you! Remember,"   
the voice paused for a moment, "you were and will never be his first choice, you were left to die."

Stop...stop talking...stop..

"the nightmares that haunt you when you close your eyes."

"How it froze you a little by little, till everything became numb."

"NO STOP TALKING!" Tony shrieked as he pushed Steve away harshly and fell to the ground due to the impact. 

"No..no.." Tony covered his ears desperately,   
A vain attempt to block out the voices haunting him .

He remembers.

Scene 1 Flash Back : [CIVIL WAR]

"He is my Friend, I have to protect him."

"So was I." 

The shield was slammed onto his chest, breaking the arc reactor and whatever was left in him.

Everything shattered.

he was left in an enemy base trapped inside his broken suit, in harsh winter.

He was left to die.

End of flash back

"Tony..?" Steve gasped in horror at the sight of him, " ..please.." He quickly went over and kneeled down to press Tony who is sobbing uncontrollably into his arms.

"What did you do to me," Tony firmly pushed the Super soldier with a metal arm, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"..what did you remember.." Steve whispered, his voice barely audible at all, his eyes not daring to meet Tony's. 

"You tried to kill me," Tony said wth an oddly calm tone , "with him." 

"You were hurting him, I don't know what to do!" Steve raised his voice in frustration before looking at the smaller man with pleading eyes.

"It was never my intention, I regretted everything. I should have told you about your parents death, I shouldn't have tried to cover it. Bucky, he was brainwashed by hydra and he killed them. You saw the footage of it, and I didn't want you to kill him out of rage and regret later on, I tried to calm you down but I couldn't. I don't know...I don't know..." Steve shook his head, one hand covering his eyes in despair.

Tony just stared at him with complicated eyes in silence.

"I'm sorry.." Steve let go his grip on Tony and fell on the floor, "we never talked ever since, only till Thanos wiped out half the population and you returned me...the shield so we can fight him together." 

"I thought you forgave me." Steve's breath was ragged.

"I've got no idea." Tony took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "I didn't remember everything, maybe.. I did.." forgive you.

"..I think it's better," Steve forced a smile on his face, "if I'm away from you." He picked himself up before turning his head to look at Tony one last time before he go. 

"He looked sincere,"Tony thought, "should I give him, give us, a chance?"

"Wait!" Tony hesitated for a moment before he yelled at the Super Soldier who is slowly disappearing to the end.

" I didn't say you can't stay."

To be continued...

Will Tony And Steve Survive Together?

Authors Note: 

Thank You for reading!   
Please vote and comment if you enjoyed!


	6. Civil War

• Presequel to current timeline.

Please read the summary at the end of this chapter to AVOID any misunderstanding, especially for TEAM CAPS!

i love Bucky~

The fight in Siberia 

Tony never stopped believing, not when Steve spent almost 11 months looking for a man he hid from him, not when they argued over the accords, and not at the fight of the airport.

He always believed, that Steve will always be his everything and he is too to Steve.

Not until the footage.

The winter soldier murdered his parents. 

"Did you know?" Tony grabbed Steve in the collar, his eyes became moist when the Super soldier replied a soft "I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers, did you know?" His voice was soft, almost fragile, as if his heart would break any minute.

"Yes." 

Guess it broke.

Tony took a step back, his eyes looking everywhere except Steve's.

A drop of tear slipped off, it tasted biter.

And everything happened.

(Refer to chapter 5)

Fast forward one month later

Steve Rogers's Letter to Tony after Siberia

"I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but... I can see now I was really sparing myself. I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do, it's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I'll be there."

Bullshit.

After the fight in Siberia, Tony locked himself inside his lab for two weeks, occupying himself with whatever he can get his hands on.

He upgraded his suit.

Stronger defence against outer force, at least it wouldn't be ripped or crushed by some Super soldiers.

The golden sections of Iron Man consisted of a liquid alloy that can be manipulated to conform to any desired shape. It is lightweight but has immense structural integrity, being harder than titanium and approaching low-grade adamantium. 

He upgraded the defence system, not even a housefly can enter the tower without authorisation, every part of the tower are planted with deadly traps to intruders that managed to bypass the system, arc reactors hidden at every corner of the place in case of any emergency uses.

"Nobody can ever hurt you again." A voice whispered in Tony's head.

"Not ever." Tony mumbled as he stare at the air unblinkingly, as if he had forgotten how to close his eyes. 

"Sir, the Avengers are requesting to enter the tower again for the 50th time. Would you like to.." FRIDAY asked.

"Let them in." 

"Ton-..." Pepper walked in, ready to lecture Tony for disappearing but was horrified the moment she raised her head up to meet Tony's. The others's expression matched hers.

Tony is smiling, but something is not right.

The dark circles under his hollow eyes, pale cheeks that sunk into his head, dry and chapped lips.

He haven't slept, and perhaps, he hasn't eaten anything either.

He looked sick.

Every part of him looked damaged, just like the Mechanic he always have been every battle.

"Oh my god." Rhodey ran over to catch Tony before he collapsed onto the ground.

He doesn't look dead, but not alive either.  
....

[Tony's Thought Process]

Steve knew that he killed my parents, he spent eleven months searching for him and he hid it away from me, for two years, pretending nothing happened.

He lied to me.

Bucky is his best friend after all, who am I, a substitute? 

I know he is brainwashed by Hydra, he is not the same man that murdered my parents. I shouldn't have let my anger and grief took over me and attack an innocent man, I was wrong.

If he told me the truth, everything could've been avoided, if he trusted me, if he...

only if he did.

The person that used to whisper sweet things to my ears, took the shield my father made and slammed it into my arc reactor, my heart.

I was left alone in a HYDRA base trapped inside a malfunctioned suit.

He was just like Obia.

I should have known.

To be continued because the author is again, sleep deprived~

Summary: [Please Read]

This chapter is basically what happened in civil war and how it broke Steve and Tony apart. This is however, the point of view of Tony, so it is only one sided view and is biased. Steve definitely suffered the consequences from his actions too and have his own struggles which will be shown and explained in the later part of the story.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far and thank you for all the votes and comments!


End file.
